Huh,Bored !
by mierkahvoelry
Summary: Unsual hot day make strange thing always happens to Ezio and Leo , right ?


One day, in unsual hot day, which is could make the iron gets hot, our Assassin's fella, Ezio and his artist pal, Leonardo, seem ignore it so much. They don't feel burn nor sweating in this 34 degree celcius temperature. Even though, now they are inside Leonardo's cloistral workshop. Little amount of light, especially fresh air, doesn't effected them at all.

Today, they are very silent. None of them start a conversation.

Well, Leonardo, as usual, make his brush dancing on -firstly, plain white canvas- now become a very handsome picture of a man. A noble man showing his wealth with extravagant suites and jewelry. Leonardo focusing his mind –too –much for this one, ignoring every single things happen around him. Including the blazing heat. Sometime he goes around the workshop to get what he need. Oftenly pass in front of Ezio and stumble at his feet.

Ezio, he has nothing better to do then sitting on Leonardo's sofa. Bend his right arm, putting his elbow on the sofa's hand and letting his cheek rest on his fist. He is staring a blank canvas for no reason. His imagination perhaps flying around somewhere and filling the canvas, imagically of course. Ezio also don't feel annoyed when Leonardo passed in front of him and for few times stumble on his feet, he pinned his vision and his mind on the canvas. Leonardo once offered him a brush and a can of black ink, but Ezio keep silent. His eyes look at Leonardo for a second, then turn back looking at the canvas. Leonardo could only shaking his head. But, he feel worry to his friend's odd attititude.

"Ezio..."

"Hrrmm...?"

"...are you allright ? you don't seem like allright..."

"Hhmmmh..."

Awkward silent covered them once again. Leo just can't hold it anymore, he also has got bored with painting. So...

"Ezio.. you know... this situation squeeze my brain straightness..."

"Ehrmm..."

"You know... its boring"

"Hmmh..."

"And, would you like to know how annoying your "hmm" is ?"

Suddenly, Ezio turn his head and stare directly to Leonardo's blue eyes. With half sleepy and annoyance made on his face.

"Why do you have opinion that my hmm... is annoying ?"

"Because, amico mio, it's the meaning that you are NOT listen to every single words i've said !"

"hey, beauty-man , I listen to every single things you've just spit. My hmm indicating that I listen"

"You know, I don't like someone answer me with a "hmm…" you, uh….playboy Assassin !"

"And just you know, women love my hmm… and want me so badly because of it."

"I'll react like them if I've lost my mind !... Oh, quit it !"

It's not like usual Leonardo we know, but he doesn't look enjoy his conversation with Ezio anymore. He walks away, out of the house. Ezio still stare him angrily and decide not to apologize before he apologize to him first. While outside the house, Leonardo make sure that Ezio doesn't follow him. Then he walk to his workshop yard, beside his workshop. It's a small yard, but within the land under it, covers a lot of secret. He bow and search for a round wodden door that cover with grass at the corner of the yard. He open it and a hole appear, a dark tunnel toward underground. It's size is as big as a beer barrel's top, only slim person could fit in there. The tunnel start with a slide that Leo prepare to ride on. He sit on the ground with both feet inside the hole and his left hand grab a rope to close the hole when he slide down.

He arrived with soft thump in his 'secret chamber'. He inhale the air, the scent of all secrets he has been kept here for years. Nobody have entered this room except him, of course. It's quite a big hole that he found accidentely in the process of his workshop buildance. A worker told him that he found pretty big hole at the yard. He said that the hole was made by the soldiers forty-five years ago. The hole's wall is well made and tough, used to hide them from the attack. Leonardo decide to closed the hole after he done with the workshop. When he visit his friend, Del Sota, he overheard her daughter talking to herself in the room. She said that she is so happy to have her own chest to put a lot of her secret. Leo felt the same, he also loved to keep a lot of secret things, especially the embarassing ones. But his chests used to keep his tools. And oftenly, other people open it. He wanted another chest for his secret, but…..Ah ! I got a big hole in the yard ! He rushed to his house and re-dig the hole. The workers were so confused but they kept obeying Leonardo's words.

How exciting his mind everytime he remember that nostalgic thing. This chamber is an important thing for him !

He walk across, approaching a chest. He take something from chest. A big thing, with strings and another loooooong string. It's a big Dragon 's even bigger than Leonardo himself. Leonardo keeps it well because it's a special gift from his friend from Asia, specially made for him. But now, they haven't meet for six years and he miss him so much. The kite cure a bit of his longing. Now, in case of bored, this kite could also cure it. A lot ! Carefully Leonardo bring it out of chest and go out of his secret chamber. He turn his head around, in case Ezio is out here and watching him do something suspicious. He's patrolling his eyes up to the rooftops for the signal of Ezio. Until he feels secure, he close the hole's door and rushed out of the yard.

But Leonardo isn't thorough person, he didn't make him secure at all, Ezio wathing him do such an awkward stuff and and hide when Leonardo out of the hole and searching in case he is watching Leo.

"I never thought a brilliant artist like him do such a peculiar thing ! it's just a kite and nothing to…"

Ezio realize that if Leo do something weird, that's mean he hide something from him. Something that he shouldn't do and scared if Ezio prohibited him to do it.

"Dio Mio ! What've I done ! I shouldn't mock him and ….and….he…Leo Wait ! Don't do it !"

Ezio scream while he is runing on rooftop, causing the archers around him jump of surprise. Losing their opportunity to shot him. They just stunned to , firstly, see the most crazy Assassin ever, screaming on the rooftop and running like having no direction to go to.

"Crazy Assassin !"

"Poor Assassin, he must be live if stressful life ! No wonder my dad prohibit me to joining the order"

"Dude, you're a Christian anyway."

Ezio keep running in light speed. He is so worry about Leo's safety. His mind tangled and he can't forgive himself if something bad happen to his only trusted friend. He regret his bad response to Leonardo and ignore him more than Leonardo expect. He wish Leo forgive him, not after Leo is dead. Ezio jum and run as fast as he could, thumping his feet like a wild horse, searching for a blondie man, with a red barret, a green cape with the blue sky eyes color.

"Why do I ever care that his eyes is as wonderful as the sky anyway ? Gah ! he is my friend, not boyfriend ! I'm straight, straight, straight !"

His mind dazed also shock when he arrived at an alley near the Florence's heart, he see the red kite that Leonardo brought just now, flying on the sky and suddenly crashed a tall tower. Ezio immedietly run toward the tower, but his feet weaken and his vision blurred. He has too much shock then go blackout.

"Ezio…Ezio…wake up,….. please…"

A soft voice in the darkness of Ezio's mind echoing around and he feel a soft scrub of familiar hand around his cheek. He force his eyelid to open and stop someone worrying about him. He surprise so much when two friendly blue eyes stare him worrily, blondie hair and shining like gold when sun shine descend on its surface, funny red cape that he used to see. Along with other cute smile from children that rise when they see he's just allright. They're all surround him with Leonardo. Realize that Leonardo still putting his warm touch of his palm on his cheek, he ward his friend's arm.

"Don't you realize how embarassing is that !"

Leonardo surprise to receiving such a reaction after worrying about him. Ezio then realize, he shall not do it again ! He hug Leonardo even he knows that is the most embarassing thing ever in his life.

"Mi Dispiace, I thought you're dead !" Says Ezio

Leonardo surprised.

"Dead of what my friend ? I'm here ! Sto bene !"

Ezio release his hug and make an upset expression.

"So you're actually not do a flying test !"

"What…..pffftt! What flying test ?" Leonardo try to hold his giggle, but the kids are giggling already.

"That kite….what does this all mean !"

"He just fly a kite with us, signore. Signore Leonardo still can't control his kite well and crashed the nearest tower." Answer one of the boy.

Leonargo goes blush and smiling with head down then laughing out of blue toward Ezio.

"And you must be think I was tied my self on the kite and test if I can fly with it. Ezio, I'm not that idiot !"

Leonardo and the children laugh loudly. Now Ezio's turned to blush.

"Because I was bored, than I fly this kite with these children. You just worrying me to much."

Leonardo's smile make Ezio's face gets even more red after he being helped to stand.

"And I'm also wandering, if you're get even more bored if can't get that kite back…."

Ezio lift his right eyebrow and twist a little smile. Leonardo make big grin that Ezio can't resist.

"Hahhhh ! Okay, I'll take that one for you. If you let me fly that one first !"

"As you say, cocky brunette" Leonardo say it with both hand's palm go frontwards and his elbow hanging.

That hot boring day end with a lot of smile and fun thing.


End file.
